Hide Behind the Rain
by JLW
Summary: The rain will hide your tears, my darling.


"_What are you doing?"_

Leadworth was rarely sunny, but was England ever sunny? There was only a constant drizzle, year in and year out, but never a chance of snow. It was cold enough for rain, but Leadworth hadn't yet reached the perfect temperature for the snowflakes to fall and settle evenly on the green. There had been sleet one year, the cold, grey sludge sent public transport over the edge and Rory had to take a day off school, not that he minded, of course. He had never liked the cold when he was younger, the cold made him ill and the rain meant he could never go out. He wished that he could wake up one day with the sun streaming through his window and not a cloud in the sky, but that would never happen, there was only the dank grey to greet him in the mornings, a harbinger for the rain that was sure to come later.

"_Just sitting."_

Amelia Pond loved the rain. Her red gumboots were always shining and waiting by the door. She even wore them when it wasn't raining, just in case the weather decided to turn suddenly. And when the heavens opened she would scream and twirl with her hood pushed back and her face to the skies. The look of pure joy on her face would have melted the heart of anyone who had enough luck to spot her, her coat unbuttoned and flared out, it was as if she was about to take off and fly away. Her aunt didn't like the rain, she always hurried and pulled and pushed Amelia along through the rain and into the house. That was until Amelia realised she could sneak out again to rejoice in the April shower, but that was stopped when her aunt locked the door.

"_Why are you doing that?"_

Rory saw her once, the flying, grounded girl with messy, red hair. It was evening, and it was raining. He was up in his room with a cold, looking out the window and snuffling quietly into a crumpled tissue. He watched as a girl, who was just a little shorter than him, snuck out onto the green and turned her face to the sky. She wasn't wearing a coat over her pyjamas, but she had tucked the bottoms into a pair of red wellington boots. She spun around and around until she fell over in the wet grass, smearing her pyjamas with mud and grass stains. She still looked up at the sky though; she never took her eyes off the ominous grey clouds until an angry looking woman took her by the hand and almost dragged her away.

"_Dunno."_

Amelia changed out of her muddy pyjamas and into a night dress that her aunt had presented her with. She slowly trudged up the stairs to bed after kissing Aunt Sharon goodbye because she had a party that night and Amelia wasn't to ruin her night out. Amelia turned off the light and tucked herself into bed and waited for the slam of the front door. She didn't want her aunt to know that she was scared of a crack in her wall...

"_It's raining, aren't you cold?"_

Amelia didn't dance in the rain anymore. She still went out in it, against her aunt's demands of course, but she didn't spin and scream anymore. She would sit on the bench and just stare at the clouds. Sometimes she would be crying silently, other times she looked ready to scream, but she never smiled at the sky anymore. She didn't call herself Amelia anymore either, it was Amy now. Amelia was far too much like a fairytale for someone who was bordering on twelve years old. It had been years since the "incident", as her aunt referred to it, but Amy still had to go to her clinic once a week and have her hopes and dreams slowly dismantled by the "experts."

"_A little."_

Rory had looked out for the girl with the red boots ever since he first saw her dance in the rain, but she left that night. He was left with a broken little girl who used the rain to hide her tears. He still watched her though, from behind his curtain he would look on as the red haired girl sat down on the soggy bench and tilted her head back to look at the sky. She had let her hair grow long over the years, but it was still as wild as ever. She had left it loose down her back and it blew a little in the breeze. The rain speckled her pale face and she rubbed at her red eyes. Rory turned away.

"_Would you like to share my umbrella?"_

He pulled the front door shut behind him and opened up his umbrella. It was one of the rainbow ones that his dad used for golf. Rory walked nervously over to where she was sitting and sat down at the other end. She didn't move, Rory looked over at her and fiddled with the end of his umbrella. They sat in silence for a few minutes before finally finding the courage to ask, "What are you doing?"

"_Please."__

* * *

_

**A/N: Sorry for the no ficcing in a while, life got in the way :L this was for a challenge on the TARDIS forum, you should check it out! Please review!**


End file.
